There are a variety of engines currently known in the art that can be driven by electrical energy. However, presently none of these known electrical engines facilitate the ready conversion of a conventional internal combustion engine into an electrically driven engine. Moreover, none of these known electrical engine designs are suitable for being provided as a kit of parts which allows the ready conversion of an internal combustion engine into an electrically driven engine.